


A Game Of Chess

by DragonEnderborn



Series: A Game Of Chess [1]
Category: None - Fandom, my own story
Genre: Abuse, Almost Rape, Ass hole characters, Cannibalism, Character is really kinky, Character wants to die, Depression, Dragons, Drunken dad, F/F, F/M, GOD HELP US, M/M, PHIL LOVES COOKIES, SO MANY COOKIES, Swearing, dad is male version of goat mom, deals with physios, gets graphic, lots of death, mentally breaks characters, pretty scary at time, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEnderborn/pseuds/DragonEnderborn
Summary: All she wanted was love. All he wanted was power. Being forced into a war isn't easy for anyone, especially when you were made to stop it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at bad writer ewe

Its been a long time since the nuclear war between Russia and the US wiped out almost the entire population of Earth. Due to the radiation, a new sub-species of humans sprouted up. The Differents, they came in any color you can think of, just a pastel version. They had either black hair or dark brown, and they had yellow eyes.

   There was just one king to rule them all, he was great. Fair, nice, giving, he did everything thinking about the people. His favorite man in government was Steve Vincent. His sister, Alison Vincent persuaded him to murder his best friend the king causing Steve to rise to power. This though made him snap, he slowly started to lose his sanity. His sister wanted him to kill the king for power though, and when the differents started to speak up about it, the tests started. Alex started to perform inhuman tested on the Differents. Always killing them in the end.

 

                                                                                                                           ~~~~~

 

   Garus took out a letter from the big man himself. He sighed, “God… another one? (Pun intended) This is the second one this week.” He opened it.

>     _Dear Garus,_
> 
> _It has been brought to my attention that dimension 56324 has become in dire need of a change, if not the dimension as a whole will fall apart. I have sent you the information about the highest authority, Steve Alex Vincent. Please make someone to help._

Garus began to set up his monitor he used to create people that a dimension needs, he pulled up a new slot and started designing. All he did was pick the powers, then he selected the two people with the best genes to give birth to the child. A hero was born. He moved her into another mans care so she would be closer to the battle. This man was named Thomas Green. He was a good dad, even though he originally didn’t want any kids. But he worked hard and got paid enough to maintain the new kid, he named, Dragon. Why? Because when Garus gave her to him she was wearing a dragon neckless. Also because Thomas is very bad at names.


	2. Dad number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres where we start.

Thomas walked home from the grocery story, he held two large paper bags in both hands. He arrived home and called out to Dragon “Dragon, I’m home. Now please open the door.” The 3 year old jumped down from the chair she was sitting on and unlocked, then opened the door for him. “Daddy!!” She hugged him. “Let me put the groceries down first please.” He chuckled ad set them down on the table. Dragon grabbed the picture she was drawing. “Daddy, Daddy! I made this for you!” She handed him a drawing of him and her, Thomas, a purple different with black hair and a lil hat with a flower pinned through it, and Dragon, a small little girl in a white dress with pink spots at the bottom. “Do you like it?” He smiled and hung it on the fridge. “It looks great dear.” He smiled and started unloaded the groceries. “… Whats that?” Dragon asked pointed to a bottle of hardcore whiskey. “It’s a drink I’ve been wanting to try…” He picked it up and looked at it. He had never had a drink in his life but, his friends always mocked him for that.  He started to go into a daze about his high school years.  
    
“Can I try some?” Dragon said, knocking him out of it. “Oh- uh no. You’re too young.” He pat her head and put a frozen pizza in the oven. “Awww…” she frowned and walked into her room. She had no toys, just a teddy bear and some paper and pens. She started to draw. After a bit of drawing she heard a noise from the kitchen where her father was. “… Dad?” She stepped out of her room and crept to the kitchen. Thomas was very drunk, he leaned on the table and was muttering something about his ex girlfriend. “Stupid bitch…” Dragon looked very confused by this. “Daddy are you oka-“ Before she could finish her turned and threw the bottle next to her. “D-Damn stupid ass.” He grumbled as she yelp and ran. She had a cut on her foot from when the whiskey bottle shattered. Thomas stumbled up to her door and started to turn the nob, because he was drunk though, he could make everything out. Dragon quickly locked the door as she cried.  
   
 “D-Dragon Green. Open this door right -hic- now.” He started to bang on it. Dragon just cried on the bed. She was terrified. Why would Thomas do that? Why would he do any of that. She sniffed and rubbed her nose. It was bright red along with her cheeks from crying so hard. Eventually Thomas passed out and so did Dragon.  It would be a tough few years.  
   
  The next morning Thomas stood up and held his head. “Ugh…” He couldn’t remember what happened or what he did. But Dragon did, she would never forget. He walked over to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. He made bacon, eggs, and toast. He set the table and went to wake up Dragon. When he tried to open the door it was still locked. “.. Dragon? Dragon open the door.” She started to wake up. “… What?” She sat up. “Breakfast is ready so… get up.” Thomas walked back to the kitchen and turned on the news. After a bit Dragon ran up to the table and got in a chair. “Sweet heart… You can’t go to day care anymore…” Thomas said, though his eyes were glued to the TV. “Awww why not? I like the toys there.” She pouted.  “If you go to school the soldiers may find me and take you away.” Both of them frowned. “But I dun’ wanna go!” She protested. “Well, you will if they find us.” He pried his eyes from the television and to her.  
   
“Why do they hate differents so much anyway?” She asked crossing her arms. He sighed, “I don’t know… They just hate things they can’t understand. Now eat your breakfast.” He pointed to her food with a fork. “Okay…” She did. She was a slow eater though. Thomas looked at his watch. “HOLY SH- I have to go sweetie, be good, I’ll be home later today.” He kissed her forehead then left her. “… bye…” She frowned and strutted over to their old cat. “Hey Jenkins!” She pet his head. He hissed and scratched her. Her eyes watered. “No Jenkins!” She backed up and he arched his back, hissed again and ran off. Dragon went to the bathroom and grabbed a band aid out of the medicine cabinet. She put it on her now-bleeding cat scratch and walked to the table to finish drinking her orange juice.

                                                                                                                                    ----------

 

    After she finished her breakfast, Dragon had gone up into her tree house, that was the only place outside she was aloud to go. Well, other then the chicken pin. She had brought a couple Dr. Seuss books to read while she waited for her dad to return. She had plopped herself down on a bundle of blankets and quilts as she read. She didn't hear her dad come home. But she did hear a rumble of a old station wagon pull up the dirt road to their house. "Ma!" She smiled and almost threw her book down before climbing down from her tree house. A pretty pink lady in a nurse outfit stepped out. "Hey darlin'. Sorry I couldn't come home last night, work had me stay." She frowned her as the little girl jumped up and hugged her. Charlotte, the pink lady, picked her up with one arm as she opened the door. "I guess you dads already home." She smiled, she was Thomas' girl friend. They wanted to get married but couldn't afford anything yet, so they were saving up. She acted like a mom to Dragon, and Dragon thought of her like one, her name from here even was 'ma'.

 

   "Did you go by the store?" Thomas asked reading a news paper on his chair. "No suga' I didn't get a chance to. I wanted to get home as soon as possible." She frowned and so did he, she had set Dragon down and placed her next to her with a hand rubbing her head. "I /told/you to get some grocery's." Dragon pipped up. "B-But dad! You got some las-" She was interrupted by a mad dad. "Hey! Do NOT talk back to me young lady." He stood up and hit her on the head with the news paper causing her to whimpered and covered her head. Charlotte gasped and grabbed the paper. "You will not hit MY child." She narrowed her eyes at the now, very mad man. He stood there for a moment, silently seething before he slapped her across the face. Hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Like I said I'm horrible. Sorry. RIP Reader. ;-;


	3. Call me Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look. This is the hardest part of the story to write and the worst, please bare with me here guys. ;-;

  She paused, it seemed like time froze for Charlotte. "That's it, I'm breaking up with you asshole." She said, seething. She grabbed Dragons hand. "come on honey, lets go-" Thomas sneered then growled. "That's my kid bitch, my name is on the legal papers, get your filthy hands off of her."  Charlotte gave him the worst glare imaginable. "Then I'm taking her." Thomas was NOT dealing with this, he grabbed Dragons arm and ripped her away from Charlotte, it hurt her arm. "Ow dad stop!" He just ignored her. "Now get out." Charlotte took a deep breath. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer." She said before she slammed the door and walked off. "... mom...?"

 

 That night Dragon could barely sleep, she really missed her ma' she starred out her bedroom window waiting for her to come back like she normally did, but this time she didn't... She cried some, wanting her mom back as her dad blasted sports in the living room as he lay passed out on the couch, he had no idea what he had just done. He thought he was a black out drunk, and he didn't know anything that he did while intoxicated, he just thought that he would pass out er something. The next morning when he woke up he looked for her but not even her car was there, Dragon wouldn't even let him into her room because she was terrified of him now. He gave up, he lost his girlfriend, his daughter, he knew she would be back soon with her lawyer to take Dragon so he went into his room, got his gun he kept in the bedside drawer, and shot himself. Little did he know that his /girlfriend/ had already been taking to a death camp, the war on Differents was getting bad and the king even made death camps to house them in before they were untimely killed.

                                                        ~~~                         ~~~                    ~~~                        ~~~                      ~~~                ~~~

 

    Dragon was terrified, her dad dead, her ma gone, and with soldiers at the door she lost it, she crawled out her window and ran off into the woods behind their house. She wanted to get as far away from everything as possible. She ran and ran, then came across some train tracks, she started to follow then south, hoping that it would take her somewhere magical... Like Disney... but it probably wouldn't. As she walked she thought about how cool it would be to find Cinderella at the end of the tracks or something, she kept daydreaming about going to a castle and meeting a princess and prince. She then came across a train station full of people and thought maybe someone could help her. Trying to get these peoples attention was harder then she thought it would be. "Excuse me Miss- oh Mr could you- Please ma'am" No one seemed to care, she looked at where the mass of people where going... a train that had passed her on the way there.

  She walked onto the train with out a ticket, nobody noticed... at first. The train left the station and everything was fine, then after thrity minutes it happened. "Hey lil girl, go sit with your parents." She shook her head. "There not on the train with me." The man worked on the train and was now very on edge. "Do you have you ticket with you then...?" He asked raising his eye brow, she just shook her head again."That means you're gonna have to work to pay your debt missy." Her eyes grew wide, she didn't know you had to PAY to use a train.

 

                                                        ~~~                         ~~~                    ~~~                        ~~~                      ~~~                ~~~

 

   "Let me get that for you sir." Dragon said as she took a green Differents glass to refill it with water."Thank you" The man lowered his news paper to see who was serving him. "Um, aren't you a little young to work on a train...?" He asked looking around for her parents or something. "Well, I didn't have a ticket so they are making me work. I was working at the coal part of the train earlier, it was really hot." She said as she poured water into his cup. "... How old are you sweet heart?" She shrugged "5 and a quarter."He furrowed his eye brows at one of the men working near by. "Excuse me, why is this child doing hard labor?" The man walked over. "To pay off her ticket sir. She has $25 to go." The different sighed and pulled out his wallet and took out a 20 and a 5. "i'll pay for the rest of it." The man shrugged and took the money. "alright." Dragon looked at the man who just paid for her in amazement and hugged him, "Thank you sir!" The man smiled slightly. "Call me Phil." 

 

 


End file.
